The present application relates generally to tubing insertion. More specifically, the present application relates to a vibratory device with a fluidic impulse generator that may reduce the effective friction between tubing and, for example, a wellbore, as it is inserted into the wellbore.
Devices that reduce the effective friction between tubing and an adjacent surface, as the tubing is moved from one location toward another, are generally used at an end of a tubing string. For example, reeled tubing may be inserted into a wellbore. The tubing may, in some examples, extend miles into the wellbore, which may be horizontal or vertical. There is friction between the wellbore and the tubing which builds as more tubing is inserted into the wellbore (i.e. there is more surface area contact between the wellbore and the tubing). At some point, the tubing can no longer be inserted into the casing by pushing it, due to the large amount of friction between the tubing and the casing and/or wellbore. As such, devices that help with tubing insertion are known and used to aid in the insertion process.
A device that creates periodic pulses to move and reposition the tubing as it is inserted into the wellbore is one type of device used to aid with tubing insertion. Typically, periodic pulsing devices use a device such as a Moineau motor or a mud motor, to create an oscillatory action, which may vibrate the end of the tubing, reducing the effective friction between at least a portion of the tubing and the wellbore. The oscillatory device may be coupled to other mechanisms that create various movements and/or pulses, such as mechanisms that block and unblock fluid flow. Generally, these prior art devices have produced periodic pulses similar to a sinusoidal wave.
Oscillatory devices are typically positioned within the tubing and are powered by the main fluid flow. Devices of this sort are often about six feet in length, or longer, and may comprise a plurality of moving parts. Generally, devices with a plurality of moving parts require frequent maintenance and must remain within suitable temperature and pressure tolerances to operate properly.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of one or more of the issues set forth above.